Wires
by Stellan-oldaccount
Summary: How long have you been here? What are you really in here for? Two of the hundreds of questions asked on a regular basis of the most intriguing members of D tent.OC. But they never get a straight answer. Chapter three up!
1. Pet Semetery

**Author's Note-** Hey, glad you decided to read into this. The character that this story circles around is one, which has been developing in my head for a good while now. In years of existence in my imagination he is about three or four years old, though that obviously is not his actual age. This will most likely be a short story but do check it often. Once I finish with this I plan to write other little clips from his life. I do enjoy feedback, but if you feel the urge to flame, please just leave. Thank you and enjoy.

One more thing, this first chapter is a tad boring, but it's just here to introduce you to the character.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Holes of course, Mr. Sachar does. I take no credit for all of his beautiful work and fascinating characters. I do however take credit for the characters in here, which you will notice, are not from the book at all.

The tent door slammed in his face.

Wait…you don't know what is going on yet now do you? Guess we should backtrack.

It was summer at Camp Green Lake, the hottest time of the year. Which was really saying something, seeing as all times of the year were

hot in the expanse of desert which once was covered by a vast lake and a flourishing town, a pity really. Now, back to present times.

Summer always had all of the boys on edge and was ready to leap at each other for one incorrect thing. Luckily at the moment everyone

was still intact but everyone knew that would not last long. Our story brings us to D-Tent, as most do, but the tent itself may look a little

different than you may have remembered it looking. For one, there are a lot of holes in the canvas and many visible attempts to patch

them. Another thing would be the extra cots besides the eight already occupied, yes you heard correctly. It was on one of those cots sat a boy.

With a great sigh he turned the page of the book to which held the title 'Pet Semetery', yes, the one by Stephen King (that is how it's

spelled). Though most of the other boys had no clue of the plot of the story they assumed it was about animals and found that amusing.

There never was a taunting word about this boy's book though, you never say anything bad about someone's lifeline, no matter how odd

or funny it maybe. An already dry towel was draped over the edge of his bed, despite the fact he had finished that shower not two

minutes past. The heat was drying everything, except the sweat which beaded on his forehead. A thump sounded as one of the boys

entered the tent. A Hispanic with that rag tied around his head.

"Hey Mag" The boy said, only glancing up briefly.

"Ya still readin' that?" Magnet asked sitting down on his own cot.

"Yeah, good book."

"How's it end? You've must of read it ten times"

"I dunno. Never bothered to actually finish it." And he never did. Every time he put the book down and picked it up again he would simply begin it anew.

"Wires, you are one strange dude."

"From the guy who decided to stuff a puppy down his pants." Replied Wires with a crooked smile on his face.

"It was-!"

"I know, being treated badly." The two began to laugh but stopped as the rest of the boys walked in. Wires slipped the book under his

pillow and rested his head on top of it.

Some boys grabbed their towels and tokens and headed off towards the showers but just a few lingered. After a minute only four boys

were left in the tent, that being Wires, Magnet, Zigzag, and Zero. Zero of course was off in his own little world so none of them payed

much attention to him.

"Zig, did ya find that camera yet?" Wires asked, stretching his tan arms up over his head. The older boy shook his head.

"You believe me right? That it's there?" Zig inquired, as if unsure of what the answer would be.

"Yeah" Wires was grinning. As to whether or not he really believed him? Well, lets say years of living with good old Zigzag could teach

you whether it was the boy of the paranoia talking.

"You two are like one in the same," Magnet stated, grinning as well.

Zigzag shrugged "It's a brother thing."

"Yeah…I wouldn't know about that…. the criminal part must also run in the family huh?"

Neither of the boys laughed.

Leaning back against the canvas Wires tossed his head back, his sandy blonde hair, much like his brother's, clearing from his face for the

moment. The two did look rather similar, as some siblings do. They both had blonde hair, though Zig's was only a bit darker and much

crazier. They both were tall, Zigzag at least 6'0 and Wires standing at about 5'9-5'10. Also, they both had blue eyes, though yet again,

Wires' were different. His were mixed with grey. It was still very easy to tell the two apart and unless you died their hair the exact same

shade, made them close their eyes, and scrunch into a ball, you wouldn't have any trouble. But really, who would even think to do such a

crazy thing?


	2. The TV

**Author's Note-** I thought getting the next chapter out fast may encourage people to read. If you do read it, please do put down a review, if only to let me know that you did indeed read it. This chapter was a little more fun for me to write since it builds up to my favorite part. If you haven't read the Camp Green Lake Survival Guide I would recommend reading it. Enjoy chapter two!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Holes of course, Mr. Sachar does. I take no credit for all of his beautiful work and fascinating characters. I do however take credit for the characters in here, which you will notice, are not from the book at all.

* * *

Lazily, Wires pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes again. He had draped himself over one of the only chairs in the Wreck Room. Zigzag

was on the floor in front of him, staring at the black screen with no expression what so ever. Wires on the other hand was watching

Zigzag watch the TV, it was probably more entertaining that what was actually 'on'. Suddenly Zig's face gave way to an expression,

disappointment. It was then that he turned his head to look at Wires.

"Hey, you think you can fix it again? The picture died." It was slightly more of an order than a request but the younger boy obeyed all the same.

"Yeah, sure." Wires crossed to the back of the TV and crouched down. He pulled off the black backing and made like he was actually

rewiring and reconnecting things. It was all a show, he wasn't stupid. There was a hole in the screen; there was no way he could fix that.

With a nod he re-attached the backing and his head popped up over the top of the set "Is it workin'?"

"Nope"

"Lemme try one more thing" Raising his fist he brought it down hard on top of the TV set.

"Perfect" Zig said. He grinned for a moment before returning to his TV watching state.

Wires chuckled softly as he took his seat again. The other D-tent boys were making their way into the room and sitting down on the

couches and available chairs when Mom walked into the room. "D-tent, get off your lazy arses and come meet your new tent mate"

A series of groans were emitted from the boys before they all stood and walked out. But as the rest of them headed towards where Mom

and the new boy stood, Wires made his way back towards the tent. He wanted nothing to do with any new guy. But the poor thing did

not get what he wanted. A minute or so later the boys had dragged the new guy into the tent and showed him his cot, Mom followed. He

shook his head as he looked at Wires.

_This guy is worse than Barney. Well, you can go take that 'Let's all be friends' crap and stick it up._ Wires' thought was cut short.

"And this inanimate thing over here is Brian," Pendanski said with grin, still looking at the boy. Wires glanced over at the new boy and

only one thought went through his head, _His hair looks like dirt_. And it was true; the boy's hair was that reddish-brownish color of

freshly exposed dirt.

"Brian, why don't you say hello to Jay? Even Zero did." Mom was still smiling but it quickly faded as the boy did nothing"Fine, I expect you to show him

around." He left.

Jay watched Wires for a moment for any reaction what so ever to his order before finally sitting down on his cot. Feeling quite awkward,

the other boys filed out of the tent and headed off towards the Wreck Room. No one really understood how Mom's head worked, that

was the stupidest idea he had ever had. Put Wires in charge of the new kid, ha! Jay would be safer with a rabid cougar.

"Hey…do you think you could show me where to get some water…" Jay's voice trailed off, his mentor didn't seem to hear him. "Excuse

me? Er..could you show me where to get some water?" Rather annoyed he stood up and walked over to Wires' cot before tapping him

on the shoulder "Brian, I need to know where the water is." Big mistake number one. Perhaps the rabid cougar would of taken that better.

Which brings you up to date with what is going on. **The tent door slammed in his face.**


	3. The Tent Door

**Author's Note- **Thanks MFB for rating. And so others will know the answers to the questions you asked I'd post them here.

Q. This is really interesting, but is Brian Twitch, cause Twitch's first name is Brian, but that wouldn't make sense because Twitch's nickname isn't Wires, it's Twitch, so...

A. Wires popped into my head chapters before Twitch even arrived at camp so by the time I read that I already had his name worked out and everything (Brian just happens to be one of my favorite names). I really do not like Twitch so he will not even be in this story.

Q. Is Wires an OC? He's pretty cool, and I like the character development you have with him.

A. (Ok, so I posted this more because I like the compliment.) Yep, he is indeed an OC, but a more believable one than in most stories I've read. He isn't the meanest guy at camp or the toughest (since the survival guide says there is always someone meaner and tougher than you are), he's just one of the regular JDs who happens to enjoy being on his own than being with D-Tent non-stop, every day.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Holes of course, Mr. Sachar does. I take no credit for all of his beautiful work and fascinating characters. I do however take credit for the characters in here, which you will notice, are not from the book at all.

* * *

Now you're at the edge of your chair right? Thinking "OMG!1!1 What did he do to Jay?" Well really, just lean back and let me explain.

Jay learned very quickly that tall guys could move just as fast as short guys. Before he even realized what was happening he felt the

cartilage in his nose snap clean as a clenched fist struck him square in the face. He let out a scream, which seemed to be a tad too high

pitch to be a guy's yet not to be classified as a 'girly scream'. Unfortunately for Jay the other boys had decided to come in the tent at that

very moment to hear his scream and each one of them was wearing a very amused smile. But it was obvious the boy now holding a very

bloodied nose was not looking at them, but at Pendanski who had followed the boys.

"What's going on in here? I heard a scream" His voice held a worried tone, that matched the fake expression on his face.

"He…he!" Jay was nearly hoping up and down while pointing to Wires but when he looked over at the boy, he was stretched calmly out

on his cot, reading.

"Did he do that to you nose Jay?"

Big mistake two which could of easily been avoided if when the boys glared at Jay he would of stopped attempting to tell Mom who

broke his nose. Just as he opened his mouth a foot kicked him hard in the back of his leg and he yelped in pain.

"Naw Mom, it was me. Jay was standing behind the tent door and I hit him in the nose when I opened it…I already told him I was sorry"

Armpit, who had kicked Jay, spoke very quickly and those behind him could see beads of sweat on his neck.

Mom looked from Armpit to the other boys, they all nodded. Then his gaze switched to Wires. "Brian, is this true?"

"Yeah Mom, would Pit lie you?" Wires looked up from his book, face just as cool as his voice.

Knowing he would get no further explanation, Pendanski left the tent. You never tell on another boy, no matter what they have done to

you. Just remember these few words 'The tent door hit me'. Either the counselors did not realize the tents had canvas flaps, did not care

enough to say anything, or just did not want to know, they accepted the explanation every time.

Jay stammered, attempting to explain what had happened but he noticed nobody was listening. Afraid to get beaten anymore he left the

tent to where the 'nurse's office' was. No one was speaking but every so often someone would glance over at Wires who was still calmly

reading his book. They would never say a word about what happened, especially anywhere within earshot of their ill-tempered tent mate,

let sleeping dogs lie.

About an hour later the dinner bell rang and the boys made their way from the tent to the cafeteria. They each stood in line with their

trays, waiting for the pig slop wrongly labeled 'food'. Jay was at the back of the line, his nose taped up. Wires was the first to reach their

table at the far end of the room but he merely sat, staring at his food and was still in the same state when the others sat down. Once again,

no one said anything.

A conversation picked up, switching from Zig's escape plan, to stupid jokes, to various others over used topics. Wires still sat there only

now he was poking some of the slop with a fork. "There! It moved!"

No one even turned their head, there was just an uttering of "God, not again" before they returned to talking.

"It moved again!" Wires exclaimed, putting his fork down.

"Whatever man" Squid sighed rolling his eyes.

"I saw it move" Jay said quietly.

Wires rolled his eyes, great, now nose boy was agreeing with him.


End file.
